


Snack

by On_kamis_green_earth



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Body Image, Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Humanoid, I Love You, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Raditz is a chubby chaser, Shapeshifting, True Love, thicc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: "I tell him eat the cookie 'cause it's good for him, And when he eat the cookie he got good form."-Nicki Minaj, Good Form(Sorry I have zero shame *insert shrug here*)Sooooo another one. I can't stahp writing them. Bitchytimemachine has me hooked! BTW if you read this and like it you are likely a rare pair crazy person like me. Bitchytimemachine has an awesome smutty, kinky Puarditz one-shot called 'All Tied Up'. You should read it. Just saying.Let me know what you think. (Unless you intend on bashing this ship. Which in that case....why you even here?)





	Snack

He wrapped his deep brown tail around her thick waist pulling her in. Puar giggled and pressed herself into his front rolling her head back onto his chest. 

"Can I help you baby?" she asked with a playful eye roll. 

Raditz kissed her head and squeezed her ass, jiggling it, "I want my kitten to purr for me. I have a great need for you.” 

She giggled and gently brushed her hand over his tail. The fur didn’t stand up, something that took time and the growing comfort between the two. The first time she tried to pet his tail he flinched and practically hissed. It made her angry thinking anyone could make her man fear affection, fear touch. 

Raditz was always like this with her though. He was enthusiastic about just her presence consuming all of his senses. Some days it was her scent that drove him mad with pleasure. Others it was just her body. Her voice sent shivers down his spine. It was high and crisp like a siren. 

"Later baby I'm cooking for yah." She giggled and his wolfish grin turned into a pout. 

"I don't want food,” he said with much conviction for a Saiyan who could eat his weight several times over daily. 

Puar rolled her eyes, "Well that's a first. Your appetite is insane. Your lucky Yamcha was so willing to teach me all his special tricks in the kitchen." 

Raditz snickered, rubbing circles on her thighs, "Only because he is sick of us kissing and humping on his couch."

"Hn. I sure suppose anyway I am working hard on this meal baby,” she teased him, grinding into him. 

"Well, you are looking like a snack. I like my thick little kitten." 

"You are so sweet. It is hard to believe you purged planets for a living," she teased and he snorted. 

The teal dress she wore was practically painted on her clinging to her body. Every curve, every roll, every “imperfection” that Raditz insisted was gorgeous and nowhere near a flaw. And oh boy did this burly man make her feel sexy. ”And it's hard to believe you kept this beautiful body from the world for so long kitten." He smacked her bottom and she giggled. 

"I love yah baby,” she said. 

"And I am obsessed with you and adore you." 

Her tail tickled right under his chin, "Do you love me Saiyan?" her voice shook a little and was tentative. 

His hands were firmly placed over her stomach and his brows jolted up. Her back was to him but she could feel him tense up and rub his hands up and down her sides as if to soothe them both. ”Of course I love you,” he said awkwardly, "I don't quite understand the concept outside of you, kitten.”

She turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him hard and he pressed her body up against the closed oven. It was all true. Puar made him feel things he didn’t know possible or even understand. 

“You change your mind?” he said with a smirk, kissing her neck. Puar smacked his shoulder playfully pressing her body up against his. Raditz's hands trailed down to cup her ass at the hem of her dress. 

“You got fifteen minutes before the timer goes off tiger, make me purr,” she giggled and he wasted no time hiking up her dress and losing his own clothing. 

“I love how filthy you are.” 

“Only for you,” she said spreading her legs for him, her tail flicking behind her.


End file.
